


Concert

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Important Talks, Show level violence, mysterypearl - Freeform, not really like the other three, this is sorta intense, with more important talks to follow hopefully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9188528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Mystery Girl and Pearl go to a concert together.





	

Pearl tightened her grip around Sheena as they rounded another curve. She could feel Sheena laugh. She had somehow allowed Sheena to convince her to go to another concert, one that promised to be bigger and louder than the last. It had nothing to do with the excitement in Sheena’s voice, or the smile, or the stars in her eyes when she talked about the band. The concert was in the city past Ocean Town, but Sheena was driving them on her motorcycle. After they rounded that curve, the road was straight again. Pearl leaned over a little to look ahead, seeing the turn off for the city. 

Traffic was heavy, cars all around them, lights reflecting off of every surface. Had she been looking in a photograph, Pearl would have thought it beautiful, but this was very real. Greg had given her a phone last week, and she had been researching motorcycles, and this was possibly the singular most dangerous thing she knew Sheena did. Pulling into an overcrowded parking lot, they found a spot and slowly dismounted. Pearl pulled off her protective helmet with a sigh and a smile to Sheena. She held out her hand, and Sheena took it, intertwining their fingers. 

Sheena was grinning. “This is going to be so stellar, Pearl. Are you stoked? I’m stoked.” Sheena took a deep breath, looking toward the entrance. The concert itself was going to be held outside, but there were still walls surrounding it, making an enclosure. It was the strangest concept, Pearl thought, as it still allowed those outside of the enclosure to hear the music. A giggle from Sheena drew Pearl’s eyes to her. “Come on, we’re a bit early, maybe we can hit the pit and get a good view.”

Pearl was all but pulled along in Sheena’s excitement. She smiled, happy to share in something Sheena obviously loved so much. “What’s the pit?” Pearl asked. 

“Oh,” Sheena said, her eyebrows raised. “It’s this place up front. For more intense bands, it tends to be a place where people sort of…slam into each other, in a way. I was never big into that scene. I’m not sure if it’s the proper use, but I use ‘the pit’ just to mean the area as close to the band as you can get. You tend to have to stand there.”

Pearl looked confused. “Why would two humans want to slam into eachother at a concert. Doesn’t that detract from the enjoyment of the music?”

“No.” They had made it to the door now. Sheena showed their tickets and they were granted entrance. “It’s actually why some people go. It’s…it’s part of the concert. That won’t happen here, though, don’t worry. I wouldn’t put you in danger like that.”

A chuckle escaped Pearl’s lips. “You shouldn’t worry about me. While I can be hurt, I highly doubt this...pit, would be the thing to do it.”

Sheena stopped, turning to face Pearl, a smile on her face. Pearl in turn faced Sheena, who placed a finger under her chin, angling her face up. “I love this blasé confidence you have,” she said, leaning in and pressing their lips together for just a moment. Pearl was blushing blue. Sheena ran her thumb over her cheek, still marveling at the feat as much as she had the first time she had seen it. She had never had the courage to ask.

“So, to the pit, then.” Pearl, her face still flushed, pulled Sheena along now. They make their way through the booths on the inside of the wall, heading straight for the stage. A small crowd had gathered so far, but it wasn’t huge yet. “We’re in luck,” Pearl said, grinning up at Sheena. 

Out of the messenger bag Sheena was carrying, she pulled a blanket. “We have like, an hour. Might as well chill for a bit.” She spread it out on the ground. The blanket was just big enough for the two of them, but there were other people with large ones, some who had brought chairs, and nearly everyone had a drink in their hand. “Did you listen to the music I gave you?”

Pearl froze “Ah, well, no. I was going to but I might have taken apart the cd player to incorporate into a drill.” I had really hoped to borrow Greg’s car tonight so we could listen to it on the way, but he and Steven are taking a trip out of town, and the van wouldn’t have felt right.”

Sheena sighed. “Pearl, we…need to talk about that” Pearl’s insides turned to ice and she stopped breathing for a moment. Why would Sheena want to talk about Greg or the van? 

After a second, before Sheena could gather the rest of her thoughts and continue, Pearl took a deep breath. “T-talk about what?”

“These random stories you keep talking about. Building a drill, making a functioning space ship.” Sheena sighed. “It seems like you really believe them, you know. At first it was cute, but now I’m concerned.” Sheena looked over to Pearl, studying her face. “I like you, Pearl, I really do. I really, really do. But…” She took a deep breath. “I need you to stop that. If something makes you uncomfortable, then you can tell me that, but you don’t have to make up stories to get out of it. If you just didn’t listen to the CD, then that’s all you have to say. It would hurt less, I promise. We’ve been together for nearly two months. We’ve been together at least twice a week. I’m not going to just leave.”

Pearl was at a loss for words. She had been fully honest with Sheena, even to the point of discomfort at times, and yet she wasn’t believed. Pearl pulled her knees closer to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She looked at Sheena, confused. “I haven’t been lying. I told you I wasn’t from Earth. That—“

“Stop, Pearl. Please.” Sheena looked scared, and hurt. Her gazed moved from Pearl to the blanket. “I shouldn’t have said anything before the concert. I didn’t mean to, but I thought it was just…I don’t know, some sort of insecurity thing. You really do believe that, don’t you?”

“Have I just not explained it well enough? I could take you through it all. Homeworld, The War, the years on Earth, Greg, Steven…all of it. I don’t understand what it is you aren’t understanding. You never seemed comfortable with the stories, so I just haven’t been sharing.” The area was getting crowded now, and there were people all around them. The crowd stretched back to the edges of the wall. “I haven’t lied to you about anything.”

Sheena opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a loud screech from above. Everyone’s head snapped upward, where a flock of gigantic birds were flying directly toward the concert. Pearl looked from the birds to the stage, where multicolored lights and lazers were flashing at random. “The lights,” she mumbled. 

Two thuds sounded from behind her. She turned to see Amethyst, Garnet, and Steven in Garnet’s arms. “Pearl!”

“The lights!” Pearl said, pointing toward the stage.

Amethyst put her hand on her gem, pulling out her whip. “I’m on it. Come on, Steven, you’re with me. I think Smokey could take those out no problem.” Amethyst raced off, Steven just behind her. 

“Sheena!” Pearl said, turning to look at the wide eyed woman. “Get under something. I’m not sure what they’ll do when the lights go out.” When she didn’t move, Pearl looked over to Garnet. “I’ll be right back.” Then she picked Sheena up, jumping over the heads of the crowd to the inner walls, making sure Sheena was against the brick. “Okay, stay here, be safe. This should only take a second.”

Then Pearl jumped back to Garnet and summoned her spear. There were five birds total, and they were just coming close enough for Pearl to hit. Smokey Quartz was on stage, the yo-yo tearing down lights. As Garnet jumped into the air, punching one bird on either side with both her gauntlets, Pearl threw her spear. Then she threw another one at a bird that swooped down, aiming for a concert goer. “I don’t think so.”

In all, the fight was over in fifteen minutes. Amethyst and Steven ran back to Garnet and Pearl, Steven panting. “Where did Sheena go?”

“Oh, right.” Walking this time, Pearl went to where she had left Sheena. The woman was still standing there, her mouth agape. “I’m afraid the concert has been canceled. I’m sorry. We can just go home, if you’d like, or…” Pearl crossed her hand over her chest, rubbing her upper arm. “Or you can go elsewhere. I feel like you were trying to break up with me.” 

Sheena blinked, grabbing Pearl’s wrist tightly. “You’re an alien.”

“So I’ve said.”

“Like, from outer space. You…” Sheena started to breath heavily. “You jumped over everyone. A spear came out of your head. You…” she blinked, looking at Pearl again. Then she started laughing. “That’s why your blush is blue, isn’t it? I thought you had a medical condition.”

Pearl found herself suddenly engulfed in a hug, Sheena’s warmth spreading through her, until something wet hit her shoulder. She pulled away, looking into Sheena’s face. “What is it? Are you in shock? Those birds would not have killed you, and we were here. You were safe.”

Sheena looked into Pearl’s eyes, shaking her head. “No. I should have just listened to you. I was ready to…I didn’t want to break up with you, but I was afraid you fully believed that and…well, it’s true but I didn’t think it was and just…I’m so sorry, Pearl.” Sheena dropped all contact, shaking her head. “I should have just listened. I bet Greg believed you right off the bat.”

Pearl found herself grabbing Sheena’s hand. “Greg always believed, yes, but I believe his introduction to Amethyst was as a talking owl.” Pearl sighed. “We really should talk about this, though. I didn’t realize that you thought I was human.” Pearl started walking, Sheena’s hand firmly clasped in hers.

Hand in hand, they walked back to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I hope that it was okay. This one was a little harder to write than the other three have been, because I really wanted the emotional parts to be, well, emotional. Let me know what you think!


End file.
